Ximien x Mono, The story of two lovers torn apart by war
by Ximien
Summary: This is a story about two lovers who are trapped within a game and must fight to survive because death in the game means death in real life. (WIP)


span lang="hi-IN" /spanMono plopped down naked on the sofa and glared defiantly at me.

"…Ximien, hurry up and take your clothes off," he said in an authoritative tone.

"What…w-we're continuing?"

"It would be stupid if we stopped here!"

I hurriedly complied. Opening the window indicated by Mono, I toggled off the option buried deep within the menu.

Because of the hurried start, there was no romantic mood to speak of. Sitting on the bed which was slightly too small for the two of us, we slowly did as much as the system would allow.

The dim blue moonlight filtered through the window, casting complex shadows on the bed.

Since Salemburg has no marketplace, the townspeople disappear at night. The only thing that I could hear was the faint whispering of the lake, and my alarm-like heartbeat which seems to echo around the room.

By this time, Mono and I had removed all of our clothing. We had been kneeling on the bed in front of one another for about 2 and a half minutes. I couldn't read Mono's expression as he balled up His fists on His knees and looked down. I thought that I should probably be the one to take the first action in this situation, but not being able to predict the outcomes of any of my choices, I sat in petrified silence. I considered what would happen if I were to yell out, "Sorry!" and re-equipped minimal clothing at mach speed before escaping out of the room. Would he say, "I guess it can't be helped~" and forgive me when we meet again tomorrow? ―There's no way he would.

Remembering back to the distant past, I was only 14 the first time that I ever logged into EVE. The winter of 8th grade. I don't want to really recall how I was at that time, but I sacrificed all of the sexual energy that starts to awaken in all boys around that age in order to immerse myself into games. As a result, I had never been in a situation where I would be alone with a girl in his room. Obviously, I had also never been naked with a girl before.

To tell the truth, I would have liked for Mono, who I thought was probably a few years older than me (and thus had expertise in this area) to take the lead. However, it seemed that everyone in EVE, including His, viewed me as being older than I really was. Since I had never denied any of it, there's no way that I could say to His in this situation, "Sorry, but I'm actually…"

I strengthened my resolve. Even if I didn't have the knowledge or the experience, I had never loved or had felt such intense feelings for someone like I have for Mono.

Ever since EVE started, there were numerous times when I was in a situation where I told myself, "You can't run away from here no matter what," but here I had to muster up greater willpower than that as I extended my right hand and moved my body forward.

My fingertip softly touched the gentle curve that was Mono's shoulder. His body quivered sharply. I slowly traced a path from the line of His collarbone to the nape of His neck.

"N…mm…"

Mono let out a soft moan as His eyes closed. The blood rushed to His cheeks and His eyebrows furrowed.

For some time I watched Mono's responses in secret delight as I touched His all over the place. Slightly excited by His fresh reactions, I went a bit overboard as I kept my fingertip at a point where I was just barely touching His and continued to slowly glide smoothly across His skin. I crawled down His arms which were firmly hiding both breasts, circled around His stomach and reversed direction up His arms again.

"Ah…oh…mm…"

Every time my finger moved, Mono's body would shake and a soft moan would leak out. After caressing His entire body, I put my right hand's finger under His small chin and lifted His head up. With my left index finger, I diligently traced His wet, shining, cherry-colored lips.

"No…not just…your finger…"

A softly blushing Mono opened His eyes slightly and looked at me pleadingly.

"Kiss…me…"

I silently moved my face closer. Mono's lips parted slightly as if they could not wait any longer. But, instead of fastening our lips together, I softly poked His lower lip with the tip of my tongue.

"Mm…"

As if seeking me out, Mono stuck out His tongue, but I restrained myself and moved to avoid His before softly touching His with the tip of my tongue.

"Ah, mm…ah…"

Mono let out an irritated sound of both anticipation and need as I abruptly plunged my tongue into His mouth.

"Ah—mm!"

I violently swished my tongue around.

The tactile senses in EVE are, just like the sense of taste, pre-programmed and activated in accordance to the situation. When you consider this, then the only conclusion that one can draw is that the "feeling of a deep kiss" must have been programmed in. (Well, it's not like I've ever really experienced that in real life, but…) An indescribably bewitching feeling assaulted my nerves.

My tongue entwined Mono's and I forcefully sucked on it as I felt all the strength go out of His body. His eyes were moist and dim and he was breathing erratically as I took my tongue out of His mouth and then proceeded to lick down His neck, behind His ear and the hollow of His collar bone.

When I eventually reached the soft valleys that were the top of His breasts which had been hidden up until now, His whole body leapt and twitched. His arms gripped tighter together and he shook His head from side to side.

"Mono…move your arms…"

"B…But…"

"I want to see your breasts, Mono."

I caught His wrists which were crossed together and pulled them apart as I slowly licked and sucked my way toward the peak of the white breast that was gradually being revealed.

"Ah… No…"

Mono's arms were finally at His sides as His twin peaks were revealed to my eyes. The swells which were usually hidden by the loose fitting knight's clothing and breastplate were bigger than I had imagined; full and protruding sharply forward. At their tips were a pair of nipples which were difficult to distinguish from the surrounding area, standing impertinently in a cone-shaped form. Regrettably the entire room was currently bathed in the blue glow of the moonlight and —

"Mono, turn on the light."

"What…no…don't—"

Having accepted the rejection of my request, I sucked His left nipple into my mouth.

"Ah!"

Ignoring the shrill voice that Mono let out at the sudden attack, I chewed on the hard nub with my lips as my tongue rolled around the stiff tip.

"Ahhh! Ah! No, no no…!"

I firmly held Mono's right hand that tried to push me away as he cried out, while His body convulsed and moved my left hand to the other breast. I squeezed His peak between my fingers, then gently used the nail of my index finger to stimulate the tip of His nipple.

"Ah, Ahh, oh!"

As I tortured both breasts, Mono's convulsions and sweet cries rose in intensity. Going a bit overboard, I bit down on the protruding object in my mouth and somewhat violently began to chew on it, while at the same time the thumb and index finger of my left hand painfully twisted the other nipple.

"Oh! Ah, ah, no, no way…"

Mono's body suddenly stiffened. His arms which now encircled the back of my head tightened their grip.

"No, no no, I'm, with just, my breast…! I'm…com…"

he was unable to speak after that. Letting out a hoarse, high pitched cry from the depths of His throat, Mono twitched and His body jumped once before collapsing against me. he was still breathing heavily, His body intermittently convulsed slightly.

"Ah… ha… haa…"

"…Mono…just now…"

"Ah…n-no…it's so embarrassing… I never had anything like that…happen until now…"

"…until now?"

"Ah…"

Mono ducked His body and looked down in an embarrassed manner.

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all!"

"…tell me."

I moved my left hand over to Mono's left breast as he leaned against me and grasped His nipple before pulling on it.

"Ahh… no, stop, no more with the breasts…"

"…what do you mean by until now?"

"Ahhh…"

Mono spoke haltingly in a crying voice that was once again mixed with sweet moans.

"…about the Ethic Code Off… After I learned about it…I did it…a couple times, alone…"

"…what did you do…?"

"Auuu… While thinking…about Ximien…played with…my breasts and…down below…"

Talking about His own fantasies seemed to have increased Mono's masochistic side. His breathing was gradually becoming ragged as he clung to me.

"Down below…like around here…?"

I gently moved the hand that had been abusing His breast downward. I stroked His tense stomach, then ever so slowly moved in that direction. I went over the slight swell of His abdomen, and when my fingertips reached the entrance of the two mounds, Mono gasped as His body shook.

"Ah… no…"

I used the index finger and middle finger of my left hand to stimulate the area around His vagina. While taking care not to touch the center, I enjoyed the sensation of squeezing the two mounds together, then pulling them apart. "Ah, ah, ha mmm…!"

Mono knelt down, putting both of His arms around me and moaned while burying His face in my neck as my fingers moved about, causing His body to jump and twitch.

"Ah, mm…there…no…"

But that voice gradually became hoarse as he shook His head and wiggled His whole body.

"Ahh… That can't…can't…"

Thinking that I was teasing His too much, I gradually moved my middle finger towards the center.

"Mm…mm… Ahhh!"

As Mono let out a remarkably loud cry, my finger was enveloped in a slimy sensation. That place was seemingly endless, so hot, moist, and indescribably soft that I involuntarily stirred it with two fingers.

"Ah! No! No!"

Mono cried out, and His body started to shake and jump. Without regard for that, I kneaded the little knob that was peeking out from the top of the slit with my thumb while spreading it open with two fingers.

"Ah… Haa… Ha…"

It appeared that Mono could no longer speak as he dug His nails into my back and arched His back as far as he could.

"Ah, ha… No! I can't take it any more!"

But in another sense, I was also at my limit. I wanted to see every single part of Mono so badly that I pushed His down onto the bed and grabbed His legs, spreading them apart.

"Eh… Eh…? Ah… Wha…!?"

Mono came out of a hazy state and bucked His body to escape as he realized that he was in an extremely embarrassing position, but there was no way that I was going to loosen my grip now.

"Wha, Wha, Ximien, don't look so closely!"

"Mono…"

I raised my head and looked steadily into Mono's eyes.

"…should we turn on the light?"

"No—!"

Mono forcefully rejected my suggestion as he shook His crimson red face. Giving up, I devoted myself to examining Mono's hidden place.

The soft and fluffy pubes were pure white and smooth without a single hair growing there. This was, to say, rather than a preference of the developers, a limitation of the system itself. Hair-type objects are of the extremely heavy category. As a result, aside from hair on the head and beards, there was absolutely no hair anywhere on the bodies of the EVE players.

In between the two smooth mounds was a single slit, and further into that were light colored folds. From time to time a clear fluid dripped out and flowed towards Mono's anus before turning into beads of light and disappearing.

Whether it was from embarrassment or loss of strength, Mono had stopped struggling, so I took my hand off His right foot and slowly spread the slit open.

"Mhaa…"

Mono's eyes turned vacant as he moaned softly. Inside the slit, compared to the information that I had received from the net in the real world, was an unusually simple design with (what I thought was) peach colored membrane spreading smoothly on the inside and bottom. The vaginal opening which tirelessly produced clear fluid was quietly throbbing, and in the upper part where the slit closed together a little protrusion peeked its head out.

Within EVE, the male players must have at least once or twice racked their brains in wondering what that part of the female players looked like, but I was experiencing a certain kind of emotion having just discovered the answer to this question.

Of course, in my own lower half there was also a certain thing, which, having swelled to its limits, was seeking release. But this was the first time since I had entered EVE that it had become like this.

There is a somewhat interesting story concerning all of this (I apologize for digressing, but)... When EVE was under development, the Argas company had an internal closed alpha test phase during which time they reasoned that since players would have no use for genitals, it would not be necessary to objectify it.

However, in reality they found that most of the male testers would experience a certain amount of severe anxiety. Even so, while there was no problem when playing for several hours. When they conducted consecutive tests over a 48 hour period, they found that most of the male testers who attended this trial period were unable to stand not having their genitals and gave up. So it was from the Beta testing phase that the genital parts were implemented out of a sense of necessity. It seems that this was also part of the reason why EVE players were not allowed to change their characters' genders.

However, even if you had your genital parts, the question that I had prior to the official start of the game (meaning, before the incident) was whether or not there would be anxiety over the lack of proper function. I myself had agonized repeatedly on multiple occasions over the inability to release my pent up energy, but now I saw that if the ethics code or whatever was disabled, then functionality, probably even ejaculation was possible.

While feeling like I had missed out on a lot by not knowing all of this until now. At this point though, I faced a new question.

Having the ethics code release function basically meant that online virtual sex had been planned with the release of the game. EVE had many underage players such as myself so, no matter how I thought about it, this function was sure to cause a lot of social outcry.

While teasing Mono's cute slit with my fingertips, I raised my head and posed that very question to His.

"Ah… Haa… What…?"

Though he had a spaced out look in His silky eyes and His answer was punctuated by His heavy breathing, Mono's serious disposition kicked in as he answered me.

"Ha… Th-That's… They planned to use EVE's…system in order to…provide a personal…sex service… We're probably linked with…that function…ahhh…ah…"

"I see… In other words, it's probably one of those delicate arrangements… Well, enough with the chit-chat…"

I used my left hand to open Mono up as wide as possible.

"Ahh!"

he wasn't immobilized anymore, but Mono let out a sweet cry with both of His legs spread wide in the air. I brought my face close and gently pushed my tongue toward the little hole in the center.

"Haaaa!"

Mono shook His head from side to side as he cried out. I softly stimulated the entrance to that hole with my tongue as I pushed my finger in and out.

"Ah! No, not that—!"

Every time Mono convulsed, a large amount of fluid would make a sticky sound on my tongue as it leaked out of His vagina.

Having pushed my tongue into His hole and enjoyed the feeling of His constricting around me, I pushed myself up over Mono. I was already swollen to my limit and felt like I would end up coming if I continued to explore Mono's body anymore.

While softly playing with His pert nipple, I covered Mono's lips with my own and softly whispered,

"Mono…can I…?"

"Ah… Ha…"

Mono nodded vigorously as he let out a hot breath.

"Yes… Make me…full…with your thing Ximien…"

Feeling slightly dizzy at the thought of having that straight-laced invincible warrior tell me that with such a tearful face, I pressed myself against Mono's moistness. My penis caught on the entrance of His vagina as I moved it up and down.

"Ah… Ah…"

Mono firmly gripped my shoulders with His arms as he squeezed His eyes closed and furrowed His eyebrows. Even in the pale blue darkness of the room I could see that His whole body was flushed and beads of sweat shined everywhere.

When I placed my hands at Mono's sides, His hips moved slightly forward. I felt a slight resistance, but with a popping sensation, half of my penis was swallowed up inside of Mono.

"Aaaa!"

Even with just that, Mono let out a scream as he arched His body to its limit. At the same time, my breath caught and I felt a numbness spreading from my penis to the rest of my body.

Having pushed my entire length into Mono, I let my desires take over as I continued to penetrate His bit by bit.

"Aaah! Haaaah!"

Mono continued to scream as he continued to vigorously shake His head while His body shook. Although I briefly wondered if it hurt, I was no longer able to stop my hips from moving as my penis continued to plunge into Mono's deepest parts with a wet slapping noise.

"Ha… Ah… Ah—!"

Eventually my penis pushed all the way into the root of Mono's vagina. While he was the man whom I knew the best and loved the most, the crazy thought that I was deep inside New Eden's top idol at this moment was spinning around my mind, making me go crazy.

I somehow managed to calm my breathing as I put my mouth close to Mono's ear and said,

"It's all inside… Does it hurt…?"

"N, no… So…hot… I-I'm going to melt…!"

Mono answered me in a thin, high voice as he shook His head.

"Ximien…so much of you…inside me…ah…ah…"

I also felt like melting from the incredible heat that I was experiencing. My penis which was tightly gripped by Mono was continuously sending heat waves up my back that exploded into fireworks in my head.

"Ah…ah, ah, ah, ah!"

I was aware of Mono's moans becoming higher and higher as I was immobilized, struggling against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm me. As if in anticipation, His slit also continued to tightly massage me with it's convulsions.

"Ah! Ah, no, no way, I'm, again, again…"

Mono's voice, which sounded as if he was becoming delirious from the heat, was changing into a meltingly sweet sound and,

"No, no, again, I-I'm coming, coming, ah, ah…"

he threw His head back with a jerk and

"Ahhh—!"

Screaming loudly, Mono climaxed for the second time. At the same time, my penis was squeezed with an incredible pressure, and to my horror, I felt a raging sense boiling up inside me seeking release.

I bit my lip and fought against that feeling. Supported by the thought that I couldn't relax when we hadn't even reciprocated once, I was somehow able to quell the urge. Panting heavily, I embraced Mono's body which was limp from orgasm. I knew I didn't have much time left, so I violently pulled all the way back to the opening of His vagina before pushing in all the way in one thrust. Smack! Our bodily fluids flew about.

"Aaa!"

Mono's eyes flew open as he let out a shriek.

"No! If you…do that, I'm going to go crazy…."

I was once again forced to stop while deep inside of Mono. The hot, soft sensation surrounded me as the throbbing of the folds penetrated my entire being. Mono had come several times already and if we stayed like this, I would eventually end up coming. But I didn't feel like that would be a very good way to finish, so after thinking for a moment, I gently began shifting my body.

"Eh…?"

Lifting up a drowsy looking Mono's body, I moved underneath. Eventually the two of us switched positions, with me on my back and Mono in a mounted position on top of me. As soon as Mono realized what sort of position he was in, His face turned even redder as he shook His head from side to side.

"No… this is…embarrassing…"

"Mono, you try moving…"

"What… O-Ok…"

Mono blushed shyly as he nodded and began to gently rock His body.

"Ah, aah… I'm…sorry that…I'm…the only one…feeling good… Ximien, you can come too…"

A sticky sound was coming from the slit that was being pierced by my penis. Mono's movements were minimal, but the powerfully numbing feeling was spreading through my body again. Right when I thought, "At this rate I'm going to come right away—"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, ha…"

His voice was once again mixed with the sound of arousal. Mono bit down on the fingers of His right hand, as he moved His hips up and down.

"Ah, ah, why, am I, ah, like this, like this…"

Mono's long chestnut-colored hair flew into the air every time he shook His head. Beads of sweat also flew about, turning into light before disappearing.

"I'm sorry, sorry, Ximien, I'm, ah, ah, com…com…coming—!"

Mono threw His body back while drawing out the last part of His sentence as he violently convulsed two, three times. His breasts which were sticking out in front of His danced in time with those motions.

I was in no position to pause and admire the sight of Mono with His eyes scrunched closed and His teeth gritted together looking incredibly cute, yet terribly lewd, all at the same time. As Mono's vagina gripped my penis tightly, I was once again assaulted with the powerful urge to come.

Thinking that I wouldn't be able to resist it this time, I instinctively pushed up into Mono's core with abandon. Grabbing His hips with my hands, I shoved my hard penis in as far as I could before pulling out again.

"Ah—! Aaaah—!"

Being suddenly assaulted right after coming, all Mono could do was frantically writhe about. I took His hand which was extended toward me and linked our fingers together. Every time I stirred up Mono's insides, our overflowing juices would fly about as the place of our joining melted in endless heat.

"Aah…amazing, amazing…"

His bouncing breasts also sent large amounts of sweat flying about. Mono was letting out deliriously sweet moans with a completely melted look on His face.

"Ah, A-A-Aaa!"

"I-I'm com…"

"Ha, yes, let it out, ah, Ximien, let out, a lot…"

As I shoved myself into Mono, I released all of the pent up sensations that I had stretched to the limits.

"M…Mono…!"

"Aaaah—!"

I could feel my hot sperm gushing deep into Mono as he trembled in yet another climax. Two years worth of semen made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly into Mono. Every time my penis twitched, fireworks would go off in my head.

"Ah…ah…"

After receiving all that I had to give him, Mono's strength gave out as he fell on top of me.

"Ah… Ha…"

I gently embraced Mono while he continued to gasp and convulse as if he was being stimulated by the fluids inside His body as my consciousness dimmed.


End file.
